


No Complications

by lunesque (Moriavis)



Category: The Losers (2010), Violent Messiahs
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/lunesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisha makes a late night stop at Cheri's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Complications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).



> Just a tiny little thing written for [](http://lady-krysis.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lady_krysis**](http://lady-krysis.dreamwidth.org/). As usual.

Cheri kicked the door to her apartment shut behind her, staggering a little as she hung her hat on the coat hanger just inside the door and pulled off her jacket. She tugged off her shoes, barely waiting to untie them before heading toward the bathroom. She set her holster and gun on the counter and then stripped out of her t-shirt and jeans, turning the water on hot and letting it rain down on her as she propped herself up against the wall with her hands. She didn't know how long she spent in the shower, but eventually, she moved to scrub herself down and wash her hair.

She shut the water off and grabbed a towel to twist around her hair; there was a sound, and she froze, cursing quietly under her breath. She didn't remember locking the door, and she could only blame her own exhaustion for that. She pulled on a robe and cinched the belt tight before easing her gun out of the holster. She opened the door, her gun at the ready, but there was no one in the hall. She crept down the small corridor and turned into her living room, gun cocked.

There was a woman sitting on her kitchen counter, and she raised her hands. Her expression was one of faint amusement. "You left your door unlocked."

"Aisha—" The _I could have killed you_ was on the tip of Cheri's tongue as she put the safety on, but they both knew that wasn't true. "—what are you doing stateside?"

Aisha hopped off the counter and sauntered over to Cheri, taking the gun from her hand and setting it on the side table she had against the wall. "I'm working with dead men to find a ghost." Aisha raised her hand and pressed her fingers to the curve of Cheri's throat, fingers following the trail of water down to Cheri's collarbone. Cheri could feel her heart speed up, heat pooling in her stomach. Aisha stepped forward and pressed Cheri against the wall, nimble fingers working at the knot of her robe's belt. "Don't tell anyone. It's classified."

Cheri's laugh was unexpected, peeling out from the tight clench of her throat. Aisha closed the distance between them as she unraveled the knot, her hands sliding cold over Cheri's ribs. Cheri's gasp was caught by Aisha's mouth, and Cheri raised her hands to dig her fingers into Aisha's neat hair, wanting it messy and wild. Aisha tugged on Cheri's belt, pulling her away from the wall, and Cheri went where Aisha led her, stumbling backward down the hall to her room as they kissed, hard and just short of breaking the skin, all tongue and teeth and suction.

Aisha shoved Cheri down on the bed and then spent a moment pulling off her clothes, setting aside four knives and two guns on Cheri's dresser before she returned to the bed, prowling over Cheri. She skimmed her nails over Cheri's thigh, licked between Cheri's breasts, from sternum to throat, and then claimed another hard kiss, jabbing her tongue into Cheri's mouth. Cheri moaned and dug her nails into Aisha's back, grinning and biting at Aisha's mouth when that got her a hiss of breath in response.

Aisha grabbed Cheri's hips and yanked her further down the bed before she started to work her way back down, pausing to bite Cheri's nipples until she arched against it, scraping her teeth against Cheri's navel. Cheri barely realized she was wet until she felt Aisha's fingers slide through the curls of her pubic hair to part her lips, and she could hear Aisha's purr of approval even though her mouth was still pressed to Cheri's stomach.

Cheri squirmed beneath Aisha, panting for air as she smoothed her hands down Aisha's back, and then Aisha flicked her thumb against Cheri's clit. She laughed as Cheri climaxed, and Cheri shuddered so hard she saw spots in front of her eyes. Cheri could feel Aisha's mouth against her, her tongue hot and wet as she licked. Aisha caught Cheri's clit between her teeth and bit gently, sucking as she thrust two fingers into Cheri, and Cheri cried out in surprise as she climaxed again, loud enough that her neighbors banged on the wall and told her to shut the fuck up before they called the cops.

"Oh, shit." Cheri cupped her face in her hands, skin hot to her touch. "Fuck."

Aisha laughed softly and pried Cheri's hands away from her face to take another kiss, straddling Cheri's thigh. Aisha was hot and wet, and Cheri kissed her back so she wouldn't think about anything but this, and she streaked her nails over Aisha's sides, curling her hands around to grab Aisha's ass and grind her down. She could feel Aisha lose it in the way her breath stuttered, Aisha's nails digging into Cheri's scalp as she wrapped Cheri's hair around her fist, and they both fell back against the bed, tangled up and trying to catch their breath.

Cheri stared up at the ceiling, wondering how a bullshit day at work could end up with something like this, and for a moment she wondered if this was how it felt to have someone to come home to. She shook the thought loose as Aisha stirred, already pulling away.

"It was good to see you." Cheri regretted the words almost as soon as she said them, but Aisha just gave her another amused look as she put her clothes on, the knives vanishing so fast, Cheri was impressed.

"Yes." Aisha pinned her hair up, and the amusement faded into—Cheri wouldn't call it concern, but it was close. "This city is a hell hole. You should leave."

"Not the first time I've heard that," Cheri sighed. "How'd you find me, anyway?"

Aisha flashed a brief smile. "It's classified."

"Of course." Cheri stretched. "Lock the door on your way out."

Aisha nodded and left the room. After a minute, Cheri heard the click of the door.

She made sure the door was locked.


End file.
